Increasingly, cloud based resources are utilized for a variety of services that include hosting and/or management services, among others that facilitate hosting, processing, classification, and/or management, among other operations associated with assets such as files. As more users shift to these cloud based resources, fewer users have devices pre-loaded with applications that support viewing, editing and/or sharing of the multitudes of different file types that exist today and are continuing to be created, and the users often lack the space to install and keep such applications updated. Additionally, it has become a challenge for users to seamlessly and securely share their local files out with others, often causing users to subscribe to a cloud service (i.e., create an account with the service) or use other traditional means to send a file, such as attach the file to an email or store the file on a USB flash drive that is physically delivered to a recipient.
In an ever connected world where users are employing several devices per day to interact with others personally and for work, it would be optimal to have the capability of editing all relevant file types, regardless of which device is being employed or the applications installed on that particular device, and sharing them with others in a seamless and secure manner.